


Tiktok Fuckboy

by thedrinktease



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Developing Relationship, Drabble, M/M, Trans Male Lance (Voltron), self-indulgent thing i made for a laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrinktease/pseuds/thedrinktease
Summary: Keith wonders how he ever fell in love with a tiktok fuckboy
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Tiktok Fuckboy

"Why were you _jealous_?"

Keith sighs, "I don't know. You were just always chasing girls, but would give me these random moments of special attention before jumping into their arms again." He turns to meet Lance's eyes, already being drawn into their vibrant beauty.

"And, back then, I didn't know you were trans, so I assumed you were a tiktok fuckboy."

Lance almost chokes and dies on his drink, barely saving it from going everywhere by blocking it with his hands. Keith chuckles at his struggle as the man shakes his head angrily.

Lance quickly shallows whatever was in his mouth and wipes away the excess that dripped from his mouth, now trailing down his gulping throat and into his nicely defined collar bones... Not that Keith was paying attention to it or anything.

"I─" Lance waggles a long finger at him. "I am a tiktok fuckboy. Don't you dare try to erase my one hundred and fourteen thousand followers!"

Keith snorts, "Of course, how rude of me user six-nine-mclaid."


End file.
